When I Have Locked Your Slender Body
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: Cardverse. The King of Spades was a poet at heart, a simple boy. When he meets the cold Queen of Spades, how will they overcome their personal troubles? To confide in one another? USUK/UKUS Self-made doujin
1. Chapter 1

12:17 PM - 19 March 2012

Well then. This is the story for the fanfic entry that I sent in for Sweethearts Week on the USUK Livejournal.

"Never Let Go" is kind of an epilogue piece to the doujin (that I am writing). The very end. Still working on it.

I got the idea when I was in English class and we were reading a lot of poetry. I've gathered more poetry since and I've wanted to make the doujin, but I thought it'd be nice to write it all out first. Of course, school, scholarship applications, and summer college courses will probably interfere with this. I hope to get the doujins I have planned done by the time I'm...

22?

Anyway... Here we go!

Pairings: USUK/UKUS (eventually)

AU-verse: Cardtalia

* * *

><p>This is the story of the Kingdom of War.<p>

It is not to say that they were never peaceful people, no, but their symbol, the Spade, originated from the Sword.

It is often difficult to find the King of a nation. Whereas the Queen would have the Mark appear on the right shoulder blade and upper arm, and the Jack's Mark would appear on the collarbone, both at birth, the King would not have the Mark appear until the fifteenth anniversary of his birth, when it would appear on his back. In some regions of the four different nations, a person would be considered indecent to expose their body, resulting in delays to appointing a King.

After a certain King and a certain Queen, a man and woman, naturally gave birth to a son, the King saw that his son had, on his upper arm, the Mark of the Queen. Thinking that this was a mistake, he carefully turned the child onto his anterior side, his stomach against the King's arm, as he was such a tiny child. There was the rest of the Mark.

Then the Kingdom rejoiced. Such a rarity it was to have a male Queen, one born from royalty, all of them in their written history being good and great. They called the baby boy "Arthur" and praised him proudly.

Then a sadness occurred.

On the fifth birthday of the little Queen-Initiate, his parents, wonderful King and Queen, were killed in battle. A war with another nation had caused their deaths, along with those of another pair of Royals, their son, King-Initiate, left alone as well.

Poor little royals, left all alone in the world.

Sixteen years passed as the Queen-Initiate became Queen and his Jack-initiate named Jack soon after the Queen's eighth birthday. They only needed to find their King, their perfect partner to balance the strange triumvirate.

They did not have to wait long.

* * *

><p>31 March 2012 - 5:46 PM<p>

:)


	2. Chapter 2

31 March 2012 - 11:18 PM

Yay! A review :D

Pairings: USUK/UKUS (eventually)

AU-verse: Cardtalia

26 April 2012 - I'm redesigning my art for the doujin I'm making of this. Wish me luck!

27 April 2012 - Just saw **The Raven**. Inspiration from Edgar Allen Poe.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Beginning...<strong>

The Jack of Spades wandered through all of the new reports that made it onto his desk that day. They dealt with crops and county laws, silly things that really didn't matter to the overall concern of the kingdom.

The last announcement was an envelope. He sighed, picking up his letter opener and slicing through the parchment. The writing style was mediocre, but he could read the text. The envelope was stamped three weeks ago, and the stamp was in a Columbian language. The person who had sent this was probably from the Nova colonies, a large area split into two main counties: Kanata and Columbia. Both had taken the Eostran and Frankish languages and adapted them to fit their needs and purposes, mostly to fit into their old culture. Farming was a large industry in Columbia, which explained the symbol of grain on the stamped envelope, meaning that the man (the lettering was far too blockish to have been from a woman) was a strong farmer, perhaps from the Southern colony.

Whoever called that place "America" or "Heimrich" was sick in the head.

As he unfolded the letter and began to read nonchalantly, then attentively, the Jack's eyes widened. He stood up and for a moment he was glad that the ink well spilled on the empty desk in front of him, only touching a corner of the American envelope. It did not soak in the black liquid, as the parchment itself was designed and manufactured to resist liquids from entering it.

He ran towards the Queen's chambers. The brown oak doors were almost menacing and inviting at the same time. He knocked.

"Who is it?" A tired voice. More messages from Diamonds and Hearts about Clubs movements.

"My Queen, it's the Jack."

The door opened forward, away from the Jack, after a few moments. The Queen had his white button-up shirt open, his pale skin exposed and a light sheen of sweat covering it. As the Jack entered, the Queen closing the door behind him, he smelled a bit of the proletariat and bureaucrat beverage: gin.

"Was there something that you needed, Yao?" The Queen went over to his table and picked up the pint glass, indulging himself in the alcoholic beverage. He then walked to sit in the small alcove by the window, a small seat in the wall that let him look up to the starry sky.

"My Queen, they've found him." Yao watched the Queen pause mid-drink.

"What?"

"They have found the King of Spades."

The Queen lowered his glass, looking perturbed and anxious. Why would he not be? Kings have always been difficult to find, and they were not raised from childhood to be royalty, so their habits and quirks were harder to get rid of.

Arthur sighed. "Don't worry at all, Yao. I've learned my lesson."

"Just don't be too familiar." Yao chided. "Should this fail-"

"Don't worry." Arthur quickly drained the glass, his cheeks getting a bit pink from the fermented beverage. "It happened thrice. My will is wary...

"It won't happen."

Yao held out the notice.

A simple letter, which Arthur took in earnest.

_To the Court of Spades;_

_My name is George Washington Jones, one of the proprietors of the Jones estate and farm in the Beata province of the Columbian colony of America. For a few years, I noticed that my son usually had his back covered at most hours of the day. I never pressed him, as an accident had occurred around the same time as the onset of this action that would have resulted in it. _

_Recently, he approached his mother and told her of a mark that had appeared on his back. She came to me quickly, calling to me in a hurry, and I stood in shock as my son revealed the strangest Mark on his back. It had some familiarity and after looking in several reference books on hand, we identified it as the Mark of the King of Spades._

_He was anxious to tell us, knowing that he would be taken from us most hurriedly as the custom always is as to train the King to rule proudly and unbiased. He is about to turn seventeen on the Fourth of Sept-Lune. He feels ready to take any lecture, council, and criticism that he needs to ascend when the time for the Court comes to take him._

_My Lords, take it from this humble farmer; please accept my son as the King, the rightful Heir to the Throne._

_George Washington Jones,  
>father of Alfred Fitzgerald Jones<em>

Arthur sighed.

"Alfred Jones of the Columbian Colonies..." Yao nodded.

"He will be seventeen years old in three days."

Arthur sighed again.

"Can you bring the bottle to me?"

* * *

><p>Alfred sat up in the tree that hung so close by his window. The branch he sat on was beautifully sturdy and wonderful. He sat on the branch, pad of parchment and ink pen in hand, thinking. His father had sent the letter about twelve days ago. It should have gotten there in eight days, meaning that the Court should be here soon. He'd already amended any relationships that had been broken, tied up any loose ends, and pretty much just made everyone think that he was going to be either murdered or commit suicide.<p>

He held his mother as she cried, as her youngest son of two would leave as King. His older brother worked in the capital where he would be. Perhaps he would see him often.

And so he wrote...

_The child knew not of war or death  
>But they expected the child to lead them<br>Through life, politics, and with every breath  
>To guide them through the Maelstrom<em>

_And there was no shouts of pain or contempt  
>Nor were there shrieks of joy or jubilation<br>And the child, their emotions, could not intercept  
>With words in any articulation<em>

_He was innocent in the ways of men  
>And he could not find any solace or joy<br>Yet he thought of the Other, and then  
>He couldn't help but want to be his toy<em>

_Toy or slave at least, but to be near  
>Near the Other Half, his life dream<br>Yes, becoming this tool of war, here  
>Is ends to a means, so it would seem<em>

_And he waits for the Other Half, Best;  
>Neither angels or devils could interfere<br>His heart deep-set to please the Other as his Behest_

Alfred heard horses and carriage wheels. He was hidden, but he stayed still after moving a bit higher, just in case. It, a grand procession of the carriages, stopped about five yards from the door, his parents stepping out. The driver of the first came down and opened the door, and Alfred could feel his heart pounding. Was it him? Was it the one who visited his town once many years back?

It was not.

The Jack of Spades stepped down and the Joneses greeted him with deep bows and curtsies. He smiled at them.

"Where is Alfred?"

_And he felt his heart in his ear_

He rushed back in through the window, careful not to make noise. He was already dressed in his best clothes. Alfred walked down and out calmly.

The Jack bowed to him, to which he returned greetings with a bow, unsure but humbly comfortable.

"An honor to meet the King of Spades, though still unsure," the Jack spoke, as if having engrained the words into his mind. The rest of the Court stepped out, Queen not among them.

Alfred exhaled and turned around. His shirt actually covered what they needed to see. He was aware. He closed his eyes as the Jack asked him to take off his shirt. The clothing seemed to disappear off of his body and he was suddenly cold.

"I, the Jack of Spades, confirm that this boy, Alfred F. Jones, has been granted by the Spirit of the Land, the great Leviathan, the title of the King of Spades."

* * *

><p>28 April 2012 - 1:26 PM<p>

1) America - coming from the name "Amerigo" which is the Italian variant of the German name "Heimrich" meaning "home ruler"

2) Sept-Lune - Latin influenced - "Seven" and Moon - Seventh Month = July

3) I write poems... (blush)


	3. PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT

**THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT. (Bolded because it's important)**

A lot of authors have been taken off of fanfiction(.)net. The main reason the site is doing this is because, to their reasoning, these authors write stories well beyond the M-rating.

Problems with this that I have:

1) Adult Fanfiction (.) net always deletes my stories, so I can't do anything about it.

2) It's not my fault if some little kid (10-12) decides to read stuff that has been rated too high for them. They shouldn't be reading it, but that doesn't mean they won't.

3) I liked those "too high over the scale" M-rated fics. They were well written. If we have to take them off because of some sexual content, shouldn't everything be taken off the site? Well, not everything, but A LOT of it.

For this, I have decided not to write fics on here anymore. I'm moving it all to my tumblr and my livejournal.

unchangeablexangel (.) tumblr (.) com

jisatsu-tenshi (.) livejournal (.) com

I just wanted to let everyone know, and I don't want my stuff to be deleted for good. I've learned how to write on this site, but if it will take my stuff off, then I'm leaving.

Thank you.

**- Yamino Tenshi 202**


End file.
